


Can I..?

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Crushes, Exploring Relationships, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New love, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: After saving the life of the Prince, they meet for the first time and he has a very simple request.A series of one-shots exploring the budding relationship between the Prince of Lucis and one glaive that doesn't really like to follow the rules.





	1. Can I...hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts), [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).



@jazzraft requested the following Prompt: #91. “Can I hold your hand?” nyxnoct fluff, so here you go. Have some hurt/fluff~!  :3

}/*|*\\{

 

He’d been stupid, and he knew it. 

Usually, they were posted outside the walls of Insomnia to fend off attacks, not within the city for guard duty. The King was known to them, but when it came to the Prince, the Kingsglaive knew little of the royal heir. Captain Drautos had made it simple, ’he has the respect of the Lucian people, and cherished by his father and that’s all you need to know.’, as he handed them their assignments. They were there to follow, to observe, but then again no one had expected anything to happen within the capital. When they arrived, the prince had been located from a distance among the guards, and told to allow the Crownsguard to do their job. All Kingglaive were to remain unseen, invisible and Drautos had pointedly told Nyx to ’behave’. 

So when a man had broken from the crowd and pulled a gun, he should have stayed where he was and allowed others to handle the situation. Nyx hadn’t been one to follow orders. Grabbing the kukri from his waist, he threw it and warped, slamming into the prince as the gun went off. Pain ran through him and he squeezed his eyes closed. The chaotic noise was only a dull roar as he tried to breath, keeping his body over the smaller one below him. He could feel the young man shaking, deep breaths rising and falling under his heavier form. “It’s ok little prince, I got ya…”

When he opened his eyes once again a white ceiling welcomed him, and a hard slap in the leg. “Fuckin… hell woman!”

“Good morning! About time you woke up, Hero.” Crowe leaned over, looking down at him. “So, two bullets, hope you’re proud of yourself.” She couldn’t stop the smirk that formed as Nyx groaned.

“What’s the damage?” 

“You took one in the arm and the other in the shoulder,” Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, she propped one arm up on the side table. “and saved the Prince of Lucis. Looking at about a month down time, and one pissed off Captain coming for your ass later today.”

“Sounds wonderful,” The sarcasm was plain as he adjusted himself in the bed. “At least the drugs are good.” Crowe and Nyx both looked up as someone cleared their throat. A dark haired male stood in the doorway, midnight eyes looking over the two as they watched him. He couldn’t help the feeling that he knew him, and that he was quite cute. “Please tell me you’re my nurse, beautiful.”

Rolling her eyes, Crowe stood. “Ignore him, he’s high. What can we do for you, kid?”

The stranger said nothing for a moment as a much larger man glanced into the room. “It’s fine Gladio, she’s Kingglaive.” Grunting, he gave her a once over then nodded, taking a place outside the door. Looking over at them again, he cleared his throat. “May I speak with the glaive alone?”

“Depends, what do you want with him?”

Confusion was evident on the man’s face as he glanced down for a moment. Dressed in a simple dark gray shirt, faded black jeans and combat boots he looked like anyone else you might pass on the street. Looking back up, a smile tugged at his lips. “You don’t know who I am, that’s a first.” Despite his words, the man seemed relieved. “I’m Noctis, Prince Noctis. Your friend saved my life earlier and I have come to speak with him.” 

Brown eyes widened as she realized what he said, bowing. “I’m sorry, Your Highness.” Excusing herself, Crowe walked past him and outside.

“Prince Noctis.” He glimpsed over as the glaive spoke his name, making his way to the chair that Crowe had abandoned. “You know, you’re really cute. Didn’t get a good look at you earlier.”

“Well, you were laying on top of me and bleeding.” He replied, remembering what the woman had said about the medication. Sitting in the chair, Noctis tilted his head, looking the man before him over. “I won’t hold it against you, and you’re quite handsome yourself.”

A smirk tugged at his lips, chuckling lightly. “A compliment from the Prince of Lucis. I’m flattered, Your Highness. So, you needed to speak with me?”

There was a pause as dark eyes looked away, glancing out the window as the sun was setting. “I wanted to thank you, my father, as well. If you hadn’t of reacted as fast as you did I could have died.”

“My pleasure, I don’t mind getting shot for someone as beautiful as you.” 

“Those must be really good drugs, glaive.”

“Mm, the best and the name is Nyx.”

“Nyx, you may call me Noctis. I have come to tell you, ask anything of me and if I can make it happen I will. It is a thank you for saving my life.” Glacier blue met the dark orbs looking down at him. 

“Anything?” He nodded. “Well,” looking towards the door, he met the prince’s eyes and smiled. “Can I hold your hand? Or will your bodyguard out there try and kill me.” Again Noctis let out a light laugh, and Nyx couldn’t help the smile that came when he heard it. A moment later the prince held out his hand for him to take. “You’re cold.”

“So I’ve been told. Is this all you want for saving my life?” 

Shaking his head, he allowed his thumb to rub against Noct’s skin gently. “Do you think you can stop the Captain for yelling at me, cuz ya know… kinda almost got killed?”

“Captain Drautos? I am sure I can manage that much.” Hearing movement, Noctis looked back to see Gladio motioning to him. “I’m sorry, I should go…” Standing, he felt the hold on his hand tighten and looked back. “Nyx?”

“One more, if you’ll humor me, little prince?” Chuckling, Noctis nodded. “Can I see you again, once I’m better?”

“See me?”

“You know, like a date? Wasn’t kidding when I said you were beautiful.” He watched as a light blush crossed pale cheeks, continuing to stroke the back of his hand. Nodding after a moment of hesitation, Nyx pulled his hand to his lips and kissed it. “Thank you, dusha.”

“Dusha..?”

“Hey Noct, we gotta go.”

“Ah, right Gladio…” Looking from his Shield to Nyx, he pulled his hand out of his hold. “I’ll contact you once I heard you have recovered glaive. You’re a shameless flirt and probably more trouble than you’re worth.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that, little prince.” He watched the younger man leave and couldn’t help but think that getting shot wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Can I... text you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone, Noctis glanced over at Nyx as dark hair fell over deep ocean blue eyes before speaking.
> 
> That’s when the glaive discovered the reason for the young royals visit to the compound. “I said what?” 
> 
> “You don’t remember, then?” Did Nyx see the disappointment in his eyes? “Well, I feel I have made my intentions quite clear and now I am simply acting on the promises made that day. So, see that we are at an understanding I am here to make an arrangement for our date.”

@ckyking for the prompt of: 59 - "I'm yours" for NyxNoct pretty please~

){°•○•°}(

Six weeks had passed since the incident involving the prince and Nyx felt like his old self again. None of the wounds had been serious enough to keep him down too long. Despite a temporary stiffness, he’d been up and back to his old reckless self after a few weeks. Along with that, Drautos hadn’t gotten on his ass for the stunt he pulled that day when he’d disobeyed orders. He couldn’t believe his luck and had been on cloud nine since returning to the Kingsglaive compound. That was why Nyx became confused when the Captain had walked into the training arena and called to him, ’Ulric, my office. Now!’. The Glaive's confusion turned to utter disbelief when he found the Prince of Lucis standing in the office, waiting for him. 

The Captain allowed the two the privacy of his office, pointing a finger at Nyx as he walked by and reminding him to behave. Giving the glaive a look that was to remind Nyx of how below the prince he was, Drautos bowed to Noctis. Acknowledging him with a bow of his head, the prince watched as he exited the room and the door closed with a loud click. Alone, Noctis glanced over at Nyx as dark hair fell over deep ocean blue eyes before speaking.

That’s when the glaive discovered the reason for the young royals visit to the compound. “I said what?” 

“You don’t remember, then?” Did Nyx see disappointment in his eyes? “Well, I feel I have made my intentions quite clear and now I am simply acting on the promises made that day. So, seeing that we are at an understanding I am here to make an arrangement for our date.”

One hand rose to run through ashen hair, pale eyes locked on the smaller male. His brain couldn’t process this, and it seemed that the prince was serious when it came to the conversation that day. “You’re not lying are you?” Noctis didn’t have time to speak when Nyx let out a low hiss. “Of course you’re not lying, you’re a fucking prince. I mean, not that it means much when it comes to honesty.” 

“You ask for a date, and now you insult me?” Walking to the desk, Noctis sat on the edge as a single dark brow rose. “Are you always this charming with those you’ve flirted with?”

“Usually I remember the people I flirt with.” He replayed, his words laced with amusement. “Honestly, it sounds like some shit I’d say.”

“I don’t know if it will help,” A hum rose within him, judging his next words. “You called me beautiful as well.” Noctis couldn’t help the slight pull that curved his lips at the glaives bemused expression.

Nyx couldn’t help how his breath hitched at the sight of his prince smiling, and the thought that beautiful had been an understatement echoed in his mind. The eyes that watched him were like deep breathtaking pools reflecting the starry night sky, yet he noted that the amusement didn’t reach his eyes. Noctis was quick to look away, one hand rising to wrap around his chest as Nyx continued to watch him. “I remember someone chasing off Crowe, a prince. Sorry to say, everything after that is just a big drugged up blur.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you forgot, or relieved that I could have gotten out of this agreement.” 

Chuckling, Nyx made his way towards the prince but kept a wide berth. The prince came off jumpy, but maybe it was his nerves that gave him that impression. Bowing, with an exaggerated flourish, he smiled up at Noctis. “Your Highness, it would be an honor to escort you around Insomnia for an evening of entertainment.” Ever the flirt, Nyx couldn’t help but wink. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I allowed the Prince of Lucis to break his word.”

“Noctis.” Righting himself, Nyx gave him a thoughtful look. “You may call me Noctis. It is only fair, seeing you already gave me permission to call you Nyx.” 

“Very well, Noctis.” Reaching out cautiously, he took the young man's hand and placed a kiss to his knuckles. “If you have nothing planned, it just so happens I have tomorrow off. Why don’t I come to the Citadel about four, I think I know where I would like to take you.”

“Take me?” A flush had risen on his cheeks as the glaive continued to hold his hand, but his voice held amusement when he spoke. “If I remember correctly, this was a reward that was offered to you. Shouldn’t I be the one taking you somewhere?”

“You said I simply asked for a date, never said you had to be the one to take me anywhere. After all, spending an evening with you is reward enough. I’m honored that you agreed to this, Noctis.” He could see a moment of hesitance in those dark orbs, but a protest never came. “Shall I pick you up at four then?”

“Very well, I’ll await you at the Citadel.” Pulling his hand from the glaive’s hold, Noctis made his way to the door, his fingers pausing on the handle. “I’ll say this once again since your memory of our conversation seems to be so hazy. Thank you for saving my life.” 

He wasn’t given a chance to respond as the Prince exited the office, closing the door. Nyx found himself thinking that this little heir was quite interesting, and was looking forward to their date the next day. “You’re welcome, little prince.”

){°•○•°}(

“I am going alone.”

“No Noct.”

“What the hell, Gladio?” Annoyed by his shields actions, Noctis could only glare at his friend. When would he get it through his thick skull that he was sick of the constant babying? “Are you saying you can’t trust me alone with a Kingsglaive, of all people, for a few hours?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You implied!” He snapped, throwing a shirt down on his bed. “Just, stop it Gladio.” 

“This glaive doesn’t know you how I know you.” He knew he was being over protective, but this was his future king, his friend. He’d be damned if Noctis didn’t live to be the next King, but too many close calls had left him a bit paranoid. “He doesn’t know what you’ve done, and what others have done. This man doesn’t know what to watch for!”

“Are you saying a member of my father Kingsglaive is incapable of protecting me?”

“Yes! If anything, from yourself!” 

He hadn’t realized that he’d yelled that until he saw the prince shut down. The prince's eyes grew cold as his hands tightened into fists at his side, head dropping to stare at the floor. “I fuck up and none of you can let it go, can you? What I did was on me, Gladio. Not you or Ignis… or even my father.”

“You tried to…”

A hand raised, silencing the shield as the unfinished sentence hung between them. “I know what I did, I couldn’t forget it if I tried with how much I’m reminded!” Turning from the man, Gladio could see he was holding back tears with how he held himself. “I am going, and you will not follow. You will not send anyone else to follow, just deal with it.” 

“Noct,”

“Dismissed, Gladiolus.” Noctis could tell that he wanted to speak, maybe even beg, but he bowed and exited the room without another word. Taking a deep breath, his body started to shake with the tension he’d held inside and collapsed on to the bed. Part of him wondered if his Shield would return, but by the time he’d calmed himself no one had entered his room. 

Part of him felt it was better this way, at some point they would have to learn to trust him. Determined to follow through with his choice to meet the glaive alone, Noctis stood and went back to his closet. This made him realize that he had a few issues with his plan. First, he had no idea what to wear and Nyx hadn’t told him where they were going. Second, he’d forgotten to ask the glaive for his phone number and had no way to reach him.

A quick call to Drautos solved the second issue with little effort and soon he was staring at the number trying to decide if he should call or text. Deciding that a text would be a little less awkward, Noctis decided to take that route. 

[14:23:47] Noct: I have no idea what to wear for this outing.

Setting the phone down, the prince bit his bottom lip with his teeth, worrying at it after a moment. Staring at the clothes on his bed wasn’t helping at all, and made him feel confused. A few minutes later the phone chimed and Noctis looked at the message. 

[14:26:10] Nyx: Not even going to ask how you got my number.

Smiling, Noctis plopped down on the bed and responded. 

[14:27:31] Noct: Trade secret, I’d have to kill you. So, are you going to help me?

The glaive didn’t seem that upset with him texting so he decided that it would be safe to save the number in his phone as he waited for the man's response. A moment later his phone chimed again and Noctis flipped back to the messenger.

[14: 29:03] Nyx: Would this trade secret have to do with my Captain? Yes, I’ll help. Just wear what you got on.

[14:30:58] Noct: Nyx, I’m wearing my pajamas. Somehow no matter where we go, I doubt it’s appropriate. As for your Captain, did he message you?

The reply came quickly, and the prince chuckled when he read it.

[14:32:29] Nyx: Maybe, more like a veiled threat to keeping my indiscretions private. Just dress normal, believe me, it’s not a big deal but we will have fun.

He couldn’t help the thought that his man was a breath of fresh air after being coddled for so long. Nyx didn’t seem to hold back when speaking to him, and it felt so normal, felt comfortable.

[14: 35:02] Noct: I think you and I might differ in the definition of what normal is. Anyway, your Captain is right. Next time you ask someone for a date, don’t forget to give them your number, glaive.

[14:36:20] Nyx: That’s sound advice, Your Highness. Do you have jeans and a t-shirt, if not wear something casual? I wouldn’t mind if you came naked myself, but we will wait on that for another date down the line.

Dark eyes widened at the message and was trying to think of a proper response when another message quickly followed.

[14:37:12] Nyx: Please ignore the last comment, realized sending that comment to the son of my boss could put my life at risk. I’d like to live a bit longer.

Laughing, Noctis just shook his head at the man's antics. 

[14:38:37] Noct: I have jeans and a t-shirt, and the comment is forgotten. I’ll see you soon unless you want to back out to save yourself.

[14:40:29] Nyx: I’m yours. Not backing out, little prince. Showering, see you soon.

[14: 42:09] Noct: See you soon.

Tossing the phone down, Noctis laid back and stared at the ceiling of his room for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure why he felt the way he did, excited and anticipating the evening with this man. Chances were he’d never see Nyx again after tonight, not until he was King… but part of him wanted to keep him around if anything to make him laugh. Pushing up from the bed, he decided it was time to get ready as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. Can I... take you on a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was five minutes to four as Noctis paced the steps of the Citadel, glancing over at the gates as a vehicle would pass. The glaive wasn’t late, yet, but he couldn’t help the impatience he felt or the thoughts that filled his head. Would Nyx really show for their date? This, and more, kept going in circles and the stress he felt continued to climb - until an unfamiliar sound pulled him from his thoughts. Noctis hadn’t known what to expect from the man, but it wasn’t this.
> 
> “Is it safe?” Were the first words he spoke as his date pulled the dark helmet off his head.

Prompt from @ckyking - "I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” Nyx/Noctis :D

){°•○•°}(

It was five minutes to four as Noctis paced the steps of the Citadel, glancing over at the gates as a vehicle would pass. The glaive wasn’t late, yet, but he couldn’t help the impatience he felt or the thoughts that filled his head. Would Nyx really show for their date? If Gladio came down, how would he explain his presence to the glaive? Despite his words earlier, would the Shield listen or would his father counteract his command. This, and more, kept going in circles and the stress he felt continued to climb - until an unfamiliar sound pulled him from his thoughts. Noctis hadn’t known what to expect from the man, but it wasn’t this.

“Is it safe?” Were the first words he spoke as his date pulled the dark helmet off his head.

“You’ve never been on a motorcycle?” 

The prince stared at him for a moment like he had two heads. “You do know who I am, right? First born son, the only son and only heir. You honestly think my father would allow me to run around the city on a motorcycle?” 

Noctis’ response held such seriousness that he couldn’t stop the laugh that came. “I guess not. Well, dear 'ol dad doesn’t have a say today.” Reaching behind him, Nyx unhooked the spare helmet and held it towards the prince to take. “Come on, live a little. Anyway, I’m driving so we’re gonna be fine.”

Standing silence for a moment, Noctis weighed the options presented to him. Thinking back on the many lessons that Ignis had forced him to suffer through, one lesson stood out. He’d told him - at times it was better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission. Mind made up, he descended the last few steps and took the helmet from Nyx hand, placing it on his head. The glaive reached out, fastening the clip as he tightened it to fit properly. “The fact that you are driving is the exact reason why I am concerned. You were shot saving my life, so I can tell you have little concern for your own.” 

One hand went straight to his heart, clutching the leather jacket he wore. “Ouch, you wound me Noctis. So little faith in the Hero of the Kingsglaive?”

Making a sound that resembled annoyance, he threw his leg over the back seat, clutching the sides of his coat lightly. “Ah, is that what you are calling yourself as of late? So you’re not only a flirt, you’re full of yourself as well? Or should we call it delusions of grandeur?”

“Wow, you are so harsh little prince, extremely harsh.” Yet he chuckled like he knew the man behind him was teasing and didn’t seem to take any offense. “You’ve insulted me, insulted my driving. If we survive, and if we make it back, you owe me an apology and a kiss.”

“First a date, now a kiss? You’re becoming more trouble than you’re worth, glaive.”

Glancing back at Noctis, Nyx had the biggest smirk that he’d ever seen him wear. “Oh, believe me, Noctis. I’m 100% worth it.” With that said, he placed his helmet back on. “Hold on, but not too tight. We are going to the lower districts.”

They pulled away from the Citadel, exiting the gate and went speeding through the streets of Insomnia within minutes. Dark eyes watched as buildings and people became a blur of color around him. This was unlike the pomp they subjected him to as heir, and Noctis found he enjoyed it. No one stared at them, or pointed as they passed, the Lucian people continued on with their day and didn’t spare them a second glance as the glaive weaved his way through afternoon traffic. If his life could always be this way Noctis knew he’d be happy, yet the reality of his life wouldn’t allow it. But, for the moment he could pretend that he was like anyone else and even though it was only a momentary relief, it was enough. 

The two made their way deeper into the city, taking an off ramp from the main highway that led down into the immigrant district. Though he’d never been here before, Noctis had heard of it many times from the council and his father. It was the heart of all those who’d entered the city looking for the safety the walls provided, and they had discussed this area in meetings often. How they could better serve those who came for sanctuary while knowing many Lucian’s within Insomnia would have preferred they leave. 

In all honesty, until now he’d held no opinion supporting either side and hadn’t held an urge to understand them. Noctis knew it was the immigrants that fought for their city in the Kingsglaive, and for that, he was grateful and respected their abilities. At the same time, like the wall, they were yet another reminder that his father wouldn’t last long in this world. That one day, it would be him wasting away for a city and a people who saw him as nothing but a barrier between this world and the darkness without. 

Allowing such dark thoughts to leave him, Noctis leaned forward. “You’re not from Insomnia.” He shouted loud enough for the man to hear over the roar of the engine and the wind that flew by. It was a comment, not a question and he saw the glaive nod in answer. “Where are you from?” 

“Galahd, little prince. Islands to the North East of here.” Noctis laid his chin on Nyx shoulder to catch the words. “I’m sure you’ve heard of them?” 

He had, it was the last Lucian province attacked by the Empire after his Grandfather had drawn the wall back. Noctis remembered his father's stories when he was little, of going to fight and to defend their allies but it had done little against the Empire's Magitek forces. “Yes, my father fought there.” 

Nodding again, he felt a hand pat his own gently. “Hold tight, Noctis.” They were off the main road a moment later and speeding through narrow streets crowded with shops and people. The prince was instantly hit with unfamiliar sounds and smells, they overwhelmed his senses to the point that he ended up burying his face into the glaives back. Turning onto a side street, they came to a stop when Nyx pulled into an underground parking area and cut the bike off. “You ok, little prince?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hopping off the back, he handed Nyx the helmet and leaned against a wall waiting for the glaive to finish securing his bike. “So, what will we be doing here?”

“Aren’t one for surprises, are you? If you must know, there is a festival going on right now. Thought you might enjoy getting out of that pretty box you live in and have a little fun.” Unfortunately, Nyx didn’t know how close to the mark he’d been with that comment. “As for actual plans? I promise that we will have some good food, good drinks and hopefully by the end you’ll find that I am good company.” Extending his hand to him, Nyx waited for the prince to take it. “So, are you ready?” 

After a moment of hesitation, Noctis took it and noted the warmth in his touch. Tightening his hold on the prince, Nyx dragged him into the festivities with a grin. Exiting the dark underground garage the first thing that caught Noctis eye was the setting sun painting the sky in rich oranges, violets, and reds. After that, the prince became overwhelmed with the sights and smells that accosted his senses. He took in the crowded streets filled with colorful lights strung over every business, home, and fence that lined the walkways as Nyx pulled him along. Turning his head as immigrants called from their booths, hawking their wares as children and adults enjoyed the festivities and made their way from one party to the next. Noctis wasn’t accustomed to events like this, and it was nothing like the galas and political events he and his father attended on a regular basis. This was different, this was just fun. 

The two walked for a while and enjoyed the controlled madness of the fair. Nyx would stop Noctis when something would catch his eye, pointing to different items or attractions as they went. He would lean down, speaking into his ear as he told him of the dances or ceremonies that belonged to his culture. But, he could tell that it was a lot for the young man and allowed Noctis to take everything in at his own pace. They had been walking for a while when the glaive saw the side street they needed and was about to pull him along, but a light tug on his hand made him look back. “Little Prince?” Following the gaze, Nyx noted the booth that had caught his attention. Children surrounded it, coins in hand, as a kind old woman handed them some type of golden bun.

“That smells wonderful, what is it Nyx?” Dark eyes glanced up as he moved to stand at the prince’s side. 

Reading the sign, that happened to be in his own tongue, Nyx smiled down at his date. “That is a treat that we would receive as children during festivals.” 

“I see, only for children.”

Seeing the disappointment, the glaive tugging him over to the booth and waiting for the children gathered to leave. Once there was an opening, Nyx smiled down at the older woman and held up two fingers as he spoke the language of his homeland. Noctis watched him with interest, it had been the first time he’d heard Galahdian and he found it soothing to his ears. The woman chuckled at the glaive, and picked up two of the sweet buns, smiling as she urged Noctis to take them. “Go head, I got it.” Nyx grabbed a few gil, thanking her, as Noctis following his lead and thanking her as well. “It’s a type of sticky bread,” He explained, tugging the prince off to a quiet corner. “they make it with a sweet dough, honey, and spices. Try it.” 

“We didn’t have to buy them.”

“Yes, I did.” Leaning closer, he spoke so only Noctis would hear him. “You seemed interested and looked like you would cry when I told you they were children’s treats. Would have broken my heart to see you cry.”

That made Noctis blush, “I was not going to cry!” He spat, handing one of the buns to Nyx. “But, thank you.” Lifting the treat to his mouth, he took a small bite from the warm pastry and moaned in happiness. It was warm and soft, melting in his mouth with a sweetness that wasn’t overbearing. Taking another bite, Noctis glanced up as the glaive chuckled, arching a brow as he chewed.

“Sorry, you just look like a contented cat at the moment. It’s quite cute.” He took another bite and swallowed. “Let me guess, you’re a picky eater?”

“How could you…” Sighing, he stuffed another bite into his mouth, glaring at the glaive.

That gave him the information he’d needed without the man saying a word. “I guessed right! So, how picky are you, little prince?”

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Noctis thought the question over and shrugged. “It would be easier to ask what I will eat, honestly.” Taking another bite, he saw that Nyx was watching him, obviously waiting for an answer. “I like meat, and desserts that aren’t mushy and soft.”

“Vegetables?” The prince made a face, and Nyx laughed out loud. “That’s a no. Fish?”

“I love fish, love to fish as well.” Pausing, Noctis pulled a piece of bread off his bun and popped it into his mouth. “My father couldn’t fish, but he would take me to this quiet lake and spend all day with me. Haven’t done that in years…”

Seeing that the conversation had taken an unpleasant turn, Nyx grabbed the Prince's free hand and started to walk. “Date number two, maybe fishing? Tell ya now, can’t fish to save my life but I’m great with a grill.” 

Glancing at the man beside him, Noctis shook his head as a sigh escaped him. “You’re already assuming there will be a second date, glaive?”

“I never assume, little prince. I’m asking.” Pale eyes met the dark orbs of the shorter man beside him. Something within them made the glaive want to protect him, keep him close, but he brushed the feeling aside. “So, the second date? You fish and I’ll grill. Seems like a fair trade to me.” 

They fell into a pleasant silence as they walked, Nyx allowing the younger man to consider his offer as they finished off the sweet treats from earlier. “I will agree as long as certain conditions are met. Assuming that I enjoy the rest of this evening and you get us home safe, I’ll allow a second date. But, I get to pick the spot and I’ll drive.”

“Well, considering that I like my odds, I’ll agree to those conditions.” Nyx squeezed his hand and pulled him down some stairs. “You’ll like this place, great meat skewers, and no vegetables if you don’t want them.” Hearing his name called, Nyx looked towards the back and nodded. “Didn’t expect them, do you mind a little extra company?” Seeing the prince shake his head, they made their way towards the occupied table. “Crowe, Pelna… meet Noctis. Noctis, this is Crowe and Pelna. Didn’t know you’d be here tonight?”

“Crowe had a craving, and I never deny her anything.”

“Smart man, Pelna.”

The woman glanced at Nyx, moving to the dark haired man beside him and arched a brow. That’s when the light flipped on, eyes going wide as she looked back at her long time friend. “Nyx…” Holding a finger to his mouth, he let out a light ’shush’, and smirked. “Going incognito, huh?” 

“Guess you could say that, so far so good.” He took the seat across from Pelna, patting the bench. “Come on, I swear they don’t bite. Unless you’re into that kinda thing?”

“I’ll have to pass.” Taking the offered seat, Noctis glanced at the woman across from him. “I know you, the day I came to speak with Nyx, you were the one with him.” 

“That is correct, Your Highness.” 

Pelna did a double take, looking from Noctis to his girlfriend and then finally settled on Nyx. Speechless for a moment, he could see that the glaive was waiting for him to react. Unfortunately, the first thought that he actually voiced was, “You kidnapped the fucking prince.” Which sent them all into a laughing fit, including Noctis.

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion?” He had no response to Crowe’s question, so she shook her head. Noctis was still laughing, his face buried in his arms as Nyx rubbed his back. “I doubt they would be hanging out here if he’d kidnapped him, Pelna.”

Pelna looked to Nyx to explain the situation, so he took pity on him. “We are on a date, I guess. When I was high on drugs I asked if this could be my reward for saving his life.” 

Crowe snorted as her boyfriend started to relax, now understanding the situation. “Date?” Glancing between the two, she rested on the flushed face of the little prince. "You poor thing, it must be torture. In all the time I've known this ass, I've never seen anyone go out with him willingly."

“Wow, Crowe…” Icy eyes glanced over at Noctis, who had started to laugh again, and was trying hard to hide it. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, you’re the one who agreed to this!” Ruffling his hair, Nyx grinned and was glad to see the prince actually enjoying himself.

“Of course I did, how could I refuse a man who saved my life? Anyway, seeing you high on drugs was really cute.” Realizing what he’d said, Noctis blushed and covered his mouth as Nyx blinked. His curiosity got the best of him. Nyx wanted the prince to clarify on what he meant by that, but Crowe interrupted him before he could ask.

“I knew it!” Slamming her hand on the table, she pointed at the glaive. “Pity date!” Leaning over to Pelna, she nipped his neck, grinning. “Why don’t you and Nyx go get more food. There isn’t enough here for everyone, and I’m still hungry!” Pelna stood, smacking Nyx in the arm as he passed. “Go on, I’ll keep your date company for the whole five minutes it will fucking take you.” Waving him off, she watched them go and then pulled her attention back to the prince. “If he doesn’t behave, tell me. I’ll get on his ass so fast…”

“It’s fine. He’s,” She could see that he was trying to find the right words, so picked up another piece of meat as she waited. “…different from the people I associate with. It’s not a bad thing, please don’t take it as such. I’m just not used to this.”

Picking at the skewer with her fingers, Crowe nodded. “I understand, you’re not used to being with a man.” Seeing him shake his head surprised her. “Then what?”

He finally looked up at her, a light flush still spotting his cheeks. “Being with someone who respects me, and doesn’t seem to care about who I am.” That made the woman frown as his eyes dropped back to the table. “To most, I am not me. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis and Heir to the throne. Most of the people around me use my title like a weapon, load it with all of these expectations and then burden me with the weight of it. Nyx,” Dark eyes glanced over at the two men for a moment, and then looked at Crowe. “he doesn’t seem to care who I am, as long as I’m happy.” Maybe he’d been too honest with her, but it was a relief to him to say it.

“It’s not a bad thing, kid. Being happy? Everyone deserves to have some kinda happiness in their life.”

“I agree,” Picking up her cup, he turned it in his hands. “I’m just worried he’ll end up like them. That the prince will end up mattering more than Noctis does. So, it’s hard to get close to people.”

“Don’t do that to yourself, never doubt your feelings. Look, he’s a good man, better than most honestly.” Watching him for a moment, she leaned her chin onto her hand. “He’s got demons, a lot of scars… but who doesn’t these days? As long as you’re honest with him, he will never betray you. It's a partnership, cutie. That’s how we live, trusting in one another, and he’s never let me down.”

Noctis didn’t get a chance to respond as Pelna and Nyx returned to the table, hands full of different items. “I hope you like good meat and shitty beer!” The table ended up covered in cups, bowls and a pitcher a moment later. 

“Beer for all of us? How sweet of you, Nyx.” 

“Noctis first,” Grabbing the pitcher before she had a chance to, Nyx glanced at his date. “would you like some before these gluttons drink it all?” A subtle nod was all he needed as he filled up his cup and Pelna pushed a bowl of skewers over to him. “Eat up, I still have one more surprise to show you before we get you home.” 

He picked up the meat, instantly noting the lack of vegetables that the others had. Smiling, Noctis leaned against the glaive for a moment. “Thank you.” Watching the three start to eat, he finally took a bite and his eyes widened. It was good, one of the best meals he’d ever had. Taking another bite, he saw Pelna watching him as he chuckled. 

“I have no doubt this is your first time having these.” Noctis nodded, his mouth full of juicy spicy meat. “Just like home, sometimes he’ll make them milder for the curious Lucian’s who wander down here. But Nyx told him not to hold back, wanted you to have the real thing minus the veggies.” 

Swallowing, he reached for the beer they’d given him and took a drink. Instantly his nose wrinkled and Noctis shook his head. “Now that I can live without.” Those words made the three with him laugh. 

“It's an acquired taste, little prince. You’ll get used to it.” 

“…will I?” 

Glancing over, he could see the look in Noctis’ eyes, he knew it all too well. “Yeah, you will. It comes in bottles as well so I can always sneak you in some to the Citadel.” Noctis sighed, looking down at his dish, but didn’t reply. 

Nyx realized they were words, empty and meaningless. Noctis knew much of words, in politics, it was all he dealt with and what he wanted was actions. He needed to see that Nyx meant what he said and that he wasn’t stringing him along because of who he was. Nyx didn’t know how he would prove it, but he knew he couldn’t stand to watch Noctis retreat back behind the mask he wore as the prince. Tossing his gaze at his two friends, Nyx leaned down bumping his forehead against the side of his. “But it’s always better with friends, so I’ll just have to sneak you out with us more.” 

Biting his bottom lip, Noctis glanced to the side. “I-I’d like that… if I can find the time.” 

Crowe could only snort as Nyx tugged the prince closer and nuzzled him. “Or I can just prince-nap you.” Smiling up at the glaive, Noctis nodded. “Good, now eat.”

It was a little over an hour later, when they’d stuffed themselves with food and beer, that they parted company. Making their way back up the stairs, Noctis kept a tight hold on the glaives hand seeing that the streets were busier than they had been earlier. Continuing to walk, Nyx entertained the young prince by pointing to local businesses that he was a patron of. He mentioned his favorite spot for breakfast, who had the best fruit, bread and even the local blacksmith that kept his weapons up to snuff. Noctis listened, honestly interested by such normal day to day routines because it was so different from the life he led.

“This way little prince.” Going through a very narrow alley, they ducked under a few low hanging plants and ended up at some stairs. 

As they descended, Noct could help but ask, “How did you even find this place?”

“Mostly from getting lost a lot when I first moved here.” The two ended up on a small dock, as he pointed up. “They have fireworks at night and you get a great view from here.” The prince looked where he was pointing, waiting for the show to start as he shivered lightly. Noticing that he hadn't brought a coat with him, probably because Nyx hadn’t mentioned it, he pulled him close. “Is that any better, little prince.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Cuddling against him, a loud whistle echoed in the canyon around them, a cracking followed as the sky lit up with color. The two stood in silence, just enjoying the show until Nyx bowed his head to speak. “This reminds me of your eyes.”

Looking away from the show above them, Noctis glanced at the glaive holding him. “How do fireworks remind you of my eyes.”

“Mm,” Pale ice met the prince's dark hues, watching him for a few seconds. “Your eyes,” He noted the flush rising on Noctis cheeks as he spoke. “they are a beautiful dark blue, like the night sky. I can see the power that your family wields flowing through you like the blood in your veins. It’s like…sparks of silver and blue making waves that swirl across the darkness.” Tilting his head, the prince turned in his arms to watch the glaive closer. “I first saw it when I saved your life when I was laying over you. I saw fear, but I also saw power…and I thought - ah, this little prince will blow us all away one day. But it was more than that, I felt I could see your heart in your eyes and it seemed so fragile…” His words tapered away, lifting up a hand to brush back dark bangs as he continued to stare at Prince.

“Nyx,” Frowning when he didn’t respond, Noctis poked him in the chest. “Glaive!”

“I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Tossing him a look of annoyance, Noctis stood on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Nyx mouth. “You earned it, but Crowe is right.”

“Right?”

“You honestly can go from romantic and heartfelt to cheesy as fuck at the drop of a hat.” 

Nyx couldn’t deny that one. Pulling him closer, he placed a kiss to the pale forehead. “You don’t seem to mind… come on, my little prince, let's get you home.”

){°•○•°}(


	4. Can I… Think About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week ago that the Prince had argued with his shield. Seven days he had found his charge distracted by this soldier who belonged to his father’s Kingsglaive, and to say this man was becoming a bothersome distraction was an understatement. The bouts of silence, the disregard of one’s own safety. Ignis found it distressing to know that Noctis had brushed aside his shield, leaving himself defenseless, despite the glaive that accompanied him. Deep inside all he wanted was to knock some sense into the quiet prince.

)o(

Glancing up from the book in his hands, Ignis turned his attention to the prince. Noctis should have been working. Instead, he sat at his desk, dark eyes locked on some unseen point outside the window; the pen he held tapping idly against the wood. It had been a week ago that the Prince had argued with his shield. Seven days he had found his charge distracted by this soldier who belonged to his father’s Kingsglaive, and to say this man was becoming a bothersome distraction was an understatement. The bouts of silence, the disregard of one’s own safety. Ignis found it distressing to know that Noctis had brushed aside his shield, leaving himself defenseless, despite the glaive that accompanied him. Deep inside all he wanted was to knock some sense into the quiet prince.

Closing the book, his worry prompted him to stand, making his way over to his charge. “Noct, if I may, it would seem that you are highly distracted by unspoken thoughts. Therefore, I wish to offer my services, as your friend and adviser, if you wish to speak to someone.”

He glanced up at the sandy blonde, releasing a noise that resembled one of annoyance as their eyes met. Soon, Ignis found the prince distracted as the city occupied his attention, disregarding his attempt to speak. Taking that as a sign, he made his way over to the coffee table, gathering his papers. He wasn’t one to push Noctis to speak. In the past, he'd found that forcing the issue never worked, and Ignis knew that he would come to him in time if allowed to think on his own. Picking up his leather case, he was ready to depart when the Prince called his name. 

“Yes, Noct?”

He continued to look out the window for a moment, before finally speaking. “I want your opinion on the Kingsglaive and the immigrants of Insomnia.”

Caught by the unexpected question, Ignis considered the words as he moved closer to Noctis and took a seat. “May I inquire the reason behind such a question?” A light pink stain covered the heir’s cheeks. “Would it have anything to do with the gentleman who came to pick you up last week?”

“I'm asking for your opinion on a subject, not for you to analyze my reasoning behind it." The words and posture presented to him were defensive as Noct finally glanced over at him. Whatever the reason, he knew he wouldn’t get it by forcing his hand. At times Noctis’ mood could change rapidly, and he could be unpredictable. Ignis found it better to humor the man, rather than test him. “Now, will you participate in this conversation or not?

“Forgive me, your highness. I will gladly answer any question you wish to present." Ignis hadn’t seen the prince like this before, interested in the affairs of his kingdom, and it intrigued him.

“Good.” A light hum fell from his lips, glancing back towards the window. “I am requesting your personal opinion when it comes to the glaives and the immigrants that live within the walls of Insomnia.”

Sitting back in the chair, Ignis tried to find the best way to word his answer, but he couldn’t find one. “If you are requesting my opinion, then I am afraid I’ll have to be quite blunt.” That caught Noct’s attention, as he motioned for him to continue. “As Your Highness knows I am not from Lucis, having moved here from Tenebrae at a young age to become your advisor. In that light, the citizens of Insomnia might consider me an immigrant if it were not for my place at your side. That said, I feel they are treated unfairly.”

“Who?”

“All of them, Noct.” The prince’s eyes fell to the dark wood of his desk, considering those words as Ignis continued. “As a member of the Kingsglaive, one is required to risk their lives for the protection of Insomnia. If that is the accepted role, explain why they do not receive the same respect as the Crownsguard, who protect within the wall?" His words were upsetting the prince, a frown marring his features as his attention turned back it his adviser. “Our nobles would treat them as if they are a means to an end, that a life given by a glaive is less than one given by a Crownsguard. I am afraid that I dislike that attitude greatly.” 

“I see.” He whispered as Ignis pulled off his glasses to clean them.

“The immigrants within Insomnia fare no better, Noct. Many are seen as an unwelcome guest within the city walls, yet a great majority of them are Lucian. That said, those born within Insomnia are held at a higher worth than those who are not.” He could see understanding dawn in the midnight hues of his prince, sliding his glasses back in place. “Is this the information you sought?”

Nodding, Noctis remained silent for a time and thought over what his adviser has said. “It is. I think I've always known this, but I never felt it was my job to fix it. I am not their king.” Ignis let a quick breath escape him as Noctis frowned. He noted the doubt forming as his words processed, overwhelmed by the information. “I just… I don’t know what I’m doing anymore Iggy. I feel like I would fuck it up worse than it is! What’s the point of trying if I can’t help anyone?” 

“Noctis…” 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” The chair scraped across the floor as he stood, walking towards the windows. “Everyone knows how worthless I am; even I know how worthless I am!” A hand clutched his left wrist, as dark eyes fell to the equally dark fabric. “I am no threat in the nobles eyes. I’m so pathetic someone tried to kill me… and they would have succeeded if that damn glaive hadn’t of gotten in the way. Maybe it would have been better,” Pausing, his hands fell to his sides and he rested his forehead against the cool glass. “everyone on the Council knows what I did. I’m a fuck up, and I’ve let my father down in the worst way possible.” His eyes turned glassy as tears formed. “I can’t change how I am, and at this point, you’d make a better heir than I ever would.” 

“And yet, for better or worse, you are the heir and this will be your kingdom one day, Noctis. You have seen the world for what it is, can you stand idly by and allow such conditions to become commonplace?” Taking a few steps towards the prince, he didn’t dare touch him. Not in his current mindset. “No one is holding you back from achieving all that you can be, from being a good king, but you. Those people out there, they are your people! If you can’t believe in that singular fact, how can you trust them to believe in their King?”

“I know you’re right, I just…”

“No, Noctis. I am right, and you will be a good king. If you can’t have faith in that, well then I shall have faith for you until such time that you can see how right I am. The people care about you, and so does your father.” 

An undignified snort fell from the prince, deep blue gazing over at him as he pushed away from the window. “They only see a prince, a part that I play - supposedly for the greater good. They have no idea what I have done.” 

“It doesn’t matter, one cannot look back and change what they have already seen. You can use what you have done, to change what you will do with your future.” Ignis didn’t know how many times he’d told him that in many different ways. Still, the stubborn man held onto a past he could do nothing about. “Now, since we have that behind us, shall we continue with this conversation?” When Noctis didn’t object to his suggestion, Ignis sat back in the chair he’d been occupying. “What brought about this sudden interest in the immigrants of Insomnia? It wouldn’t happen to do with a certain, and a quote, ’damn glaive’ who saved your life and took you out last week, would it?” He'd already asked once but felt that he might receive a response to his inquiry this time.

“Maybe,” The words were soft, reaching for the pen he’d sat down as his fingers started to idly play with it. “When I was with him, and I met the other glaives, they treated me like I was a nobody.” He was quick to add, “I mean it in a good way.” Those words relaxed the elder before him. “I wasn’t mocked for my station or looked down on. They didn’t hold my title over my head or treat me like I was glass. I received the respect that they gave one another, and it was…refreshing. I can’t understand why the Lucian people can’t treat them as they treated me?” 

“Ah,” That was the true question, and unfortunately Ignis knew Noctis wouldn’t like his answer. “many feel that one’s breeding justifies their character and place in society. While they are part of the Kingdom, they are not looked at as Lucian, but Galahdian. Therefore, they justify their actions that not all are created equal by exaggerating minor differences.” 

The clattering of the pen as it hit the desk was the only sound in the room. Noctis leaned back into his chair, eyes locked on a random point as he took in those words, but they felt so wrong. “We would look down on those who serve us, forgetting they are the ones who make this freedom possible. Their lives are worth more than this,” Pale fingers tugged at his sleeves, eyes narrowing as dark orbs met the aqua blue of his friends. “you will help me change this.”

“Always, Your Highness.”

A smile pulled at his lips, resting his arms on the desk as he moved closer to Ignis. “I want you to find all the reports that have been submitted that reference the immigrants and glaives. Suddenly, I find myself very interested in what it is the council has been doing for my people.” He could see that Iggy seemed pleased with these words. “It’s odd, I feel so awake. Like, I’ve been sleeping in a never-ending night and now dawn is finally breaking. This glaive, he’s making me see things I never knew I was missing. I don’t know if I’m excited or scared for my life… but I will always do what I feel is best for my people.

”Spoken like a King, Your Highness.“

He reached back to rub his neck, a sign of nervousness that Ignis knew well when it came to his young charge. “Mm, not yet. I’m not ready, and I haven’t earned it yet. I’ve been sleepwalking for so long and just playing a part, my people deserve better. You know Ignis,” He hummed lightly, to show Noct that he was listening. “sometimes I wonder, why me? Why was I born into this, and why did the crystal and the gods decide I was meant for this role? I’ve messed up so often, you’d think they would have abandoned me by now.” 

“Having said it multiple times, I’ll say it once again. Stop doubting yourself, have faith that the Six know what they are doing.” 

“I know,” There was a hesitation, it was hard for him to believe in himself when he’d been doubting for so long. “Just… Ignis do as I ask. I’ve had enough of lectures for the time being.” 

Standing from the chair, Ignis bowed but didn’t move from the spot. “I shall do as you wish, but we need permission.”

There was the part of politics that was more of a game, something that Noctis honestly despised. Nothing could ever be easy, it was all ass kissing and playing nice. “Fine, and I’m guessing I’ll have to go through the council if I want this information?” While the idea didn’t appeal to him, he was invested in this and would do what he had too. 

“No, you simply need to ask your father for access to the records.”

“Tch,” Pale hands fell to the desk as he pushed himself up. “That’s better than the council. I suppose I should be the dutiful son and go ask him? At least, I’m guessing that is the point you’re trying to make?”

A smile pulled at his lips, responding with complete innocence. “Your Highness, I would never dare to tell you what to do. Simply, advise you on the course of action that should be taken. On that note, I believe your father would be relieved to see you showing interest in a kingdom that you will one day run.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Making his way into the hall, Noctis shoved his hands into his pockets and looked to his adviser. “Dads in his office right about now, yeah?” 

Ignis pulled a small planner from his coat pocket and glanced over it, nodding. “Your father should have completed his afternoon session with the council, assuming the schedule hasn’t changed.” Closing the book, he placed it back into his pocket. “If it hasn't, then yes. Your father would retire to his office, so checking there first would be wise.”

Noctis, once again, thanked the gods that his father would be within the part of the Citadel that many considered their home. A handful of trusted nobles were the only ones with access to these floors, unlike the Council Chambers and Throne Room, where members of the King's staff conducted much of their official duties. There, one could find businessmen looking to win the government over for their own goals, and representatives from outside the wall scattered throughout the halls as they conducted talks. While he wasn’t King, and many on the council knew of his disinterest, that didn’t stop others from looking for his favor. “I want you to wait outside while I speak with my father.”

“As you wish.”

The Crownsguard ignored him as he made his way to them and knocked on a pair of dark double doors. Little time passed before one opened as the elder Shield came into view. “Clarus,” He could see the displeasure written on his face, and if it was due to the argument with his son or the council, he wasn’t sure. “I need to see my father, alone.”

“Noctis?” Regis smiled as he motioned for his son to enter. Standing slowly, he used the edge of the desk to make his way towards his son to hug him. “Look at you, so very handsome.” Placing a tender kiss to his forehead, the prince blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Really dad, you’re acting like you haven’t seen me in years.” 

“Son, when you’re in my position a few days of dealing with the council can feel like years.” The comment made them chuckle, as he motioned for his son to sit and made his way back to his chair. “I heard you say that you wish to speak with me alone?” He nodded, and Regis looked over at Clarus. “Could you wait outside, my friend.”

It wasn’t a request, and the Shield knew it. “Majesty,” He spared one last look at the two, exiting the room. 

“Finally, a bit of time alone together.” Noctis could see that his father’s pleasure in having a bit of time together, knowing it wouldn’t last long and made it a point to come see him more often. “Now, let’s talk a bit… Clarus informed me of an argument between Gladio and yourself. That you left the Citadel without your Shield?” He went to speak but saw his father wave off the explanation. “Ignis has informed me of the glaive who saved your life, that he was the one who took you out that evening?” 

“Yeah, to all of that dad. We fought, and I left with one of the Kingsglaive.” His fingers idly played with the arms of the chair as he watched his father, who seemed highly interested in what he had to say. “Um, he took me down to the immigrant districts and I understand if you’re upset but I was safe the whole time. There were these two other glaives, and they kept an eye on me. Gladio just worries too much.”

“For very good reason, my son.”

“I know because I’m a fuck up and none of you think you can trust me.” Noctis could see his words upset his father and looked away. “I’m trying hard dad… I haven’t had any more…” The frustration he felt didn’t help the conversation and knew it upset his father to remember his past indiscretions. At times he wished they could forget everything, and that everyone could trust his judgment. Then, he realized that he deserved this type of reaction and had only brought it on himself. “Dad, I had a good time with him and I wouldn’t mind seeing him again.”

“I see,” They both fell silent for a moment, Regis clearing his throat. “Well, I know I shall receive a lecture for what I am about to say.” Noctis glanced back at his father, the slight confusion obvious due to his words. “As long as you are with this glaive, this…”

“Nyx, dad. Nyx Ulric.”

“Yes, this Nyx Ulric, I’ll allow you to leave the Citadel without your Shield.” He could see his son’s face light up at those words. “But as a caveat to that, should I find that you have fallen back on old habits then I will not allow you out of this building.”

“Fair.” It was, and considering he hadn’t come here with such a conversation in mind, Noctis felt lucky to see his father was starting to trust him again. Feeling now was a good time to bring up his real reason for coming, he leaned forward in his chair. “Not that I don’t enjoy our father and son time, but I did have a reason to come see you. I want you to allow me access to the records room.” He could see his father becoming highly interested in his words. “I require the records pertaining to the glaives and immigrants for the last five years.”

One hand rose to run through his beard, watching his son intently and to his credit, Noctis didn’t look away. “May I be nosy and ask why?”

Noctis knew his father had a right to know, after all, he was the King. “When I was with him, I saw things I didn’t like. That I couldn’t agree with. I want to know what resources are going into the Kingsglaive and the immigrant districts.” Lacing his fingers together, he squeezed tightly to calm himself. “I want to help them if I can, no it’s more than that. I need to help them; they are Lucian as we are, and they deserve better.” 

At first, his father said nothing, didn’t acknowledge his words in any way, but then Regis smiled. “Granted. You know you can do little without my support, so I want weekly reports. You will inform me of your findings, and how you suggest we fix the issues you have come across.” 

“Agreed, and Ignis will have access to the records room so he can help with my work?”

“Of course, my son.”

“Seems we understand one another.” He went to rise, but his father’s voice caught his attention.

“This glaive,” The look he gave Noctis was curious and yet amused. “the one who inspired this change in you. Shall we be seeing him again soon?” A light blush rose on the prince’s cheeks as he said those words, playing with the ends of his sleeves. “Might we be interested in this glaive, my son?”

“…interested is a word for it.” He whispered, biting his lower lip in thought. “Yeah, definitely interested.”

“I thought you might be.” Reaching for a folder, Regis pushed it towards his son. It took him a moment to move closer, but Noctis took it and looked inside. “You can choose to look or to leave it be. I was curious about this man who inspired to you run off with him.” That wasn’t exactly what had happened, but he knew better than to argue with his father - especially when he was in a teasing mood. “When the man saved your life, his name rang a bell. Though, it wasn’t until you left with him that I actually looked into the glaive.”

“Oh, and he's…”

“A bit of a troublemaker.” Normally he would see that as a bad thing, but the amusement on the King's face spoke otherwise. “He doesn’t like to follow rules, and Captain Drautos has vented about this particular glaive numerous times. That said, he’s saved many of his fellows out in the field while on missions. He’s decorated for his bravery and valor, and a loyal member of the Kingsglaive.” 

Pulling the folder to his chest, Noctis bowed his head. “Thank you, Dad.” 

“You may go now, but we will have dinner this Sunday evening. I’ll see you in my private rooms at seven sharp, and I want to know more about this gentleman.” Huffing slightly, Noctis made his way out of the office as Clarus re-entered.

“Do I want to know what that was about?”

“Mm, about glaives, immigrants, and interests.” That made the Shield arch a brow. “Tell Gladio to be patient with Noctis. I’ve decided to give him a bit of freedom and see what he does with it… and this glaive? He’s no danger to Noctis, this may end up helping both of them.”

“As you wish Majesty, I believe my son will be pleased as long as the Prince is happy and healthy.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, my friend. I want to believe the problems of the past are behind him.”

)o(

Pale blue orbs watched the cup in his hands, tanned fingers running up and down the sides. The amber colored liquid that filled said cup sloshed lightly within, though the glaive wasn’t paying attention to the contents. It had been a week since he’d last heard from the little prince he’d saved out of instinct, and Nyx wondered if he’d done something wrong? Perhaps it had been the kiss, but the prince had kissed him first. Had he been too touchy? 

He wanted to text him, ask if he had offended him in some way. After all, he was a simple immigrant who got lucky in the Kingsglaive, not some noble who could do as he liked. Then, he thought maybe he was being paranoid and Noctis, he was busy being the Prince of Lucis. Frowning deeper, a hand smacked him hard on the head and pulled him from his thoughts. Golden liquid sloshed from the cup and across the table as Nyx looked up at his company. “You owe me another beer.” 

“Well damn, you’re a fucking cheap date then.” Crowe smiled, taking the seat across from him as Pelna gave him a light pat on his arm and joined his girlfriend. “Thought you could hold your liquor better than that, glaive!” The words were teasing as she grabbed a few napkins and started to mop of the mess on the table. “Anyway, you weren’t even drinking it.” Piling the napkins to the side, Crowe pulled the cup from his hand and took a drink. “So, can I ask what has you so distracted, or can I guess? Would it be a cute little thing that spends his days locked up in a castle tower?”

“Crowe,” 

She waved off the warning tone and sat the cup down. “He seems like a really sweet kid, obviously has issues, but sweet. On top of it, you really seem to like him.”

“Doesn't matter.” He could see the questioning look she gave him. “Seriously, do I need to spell this out for you? I am a glaive, Crowe. An immigrant glaive to make it worse, and these people…they see us as a means to an end.”

“You honestly think that kid sees you as a way to get something?”

Taking the glass back, Nyx downed the remaining liquid and started to play with the cup again. “No, I wasn't saying that. He’s a good kid, but when it comes down to it I’m a glaive that got lucky saving his life and got a date out of it.”

Rolling her eyes, Crowe glanced at her boyfriend who continued looking at Nyx before speaking. “Yeah, but you also told him you’d take him out again and he agreed. So it’s not just one date, Nyx. You’re already making it more, and he doesn’t seem to be putting up much of a fight over it.” Pointing at her boyfriend, she gave her friend a look that was an obvious: I told you so.

Nyx being Nyx, pointedly ignored the woman. “Fine, you got me there, but nothing can happen between us.” Frowning at the looks he was getting, he sat the cup back on the table. “I’m serious, he’s a sweet kid and really needs to get out more, but that’s all I can do for him. This is all I can do for him… all I can be for him. Some glorified bodyguard.” 

“Mm, a bodyguard who cuddles and nuzzles him. I bet you fucking kissed him, you asshole!”

“On the forehead!” The words came before he could stop them and the woman across from him smirked. “I hate you so much. Pelna, tell your nosy girlfriend to stay out of my private affairs.”

“Hey, she’s her own woman and I let her fight her own fights. Don’t try and get me involved.” Nyx knew that Pelna was a very wise man. “So, how did the rest of the date go?”

“Why do I feel like you two are working together?" Both shrugged and looked as innocent as a regime of Nif’s coming to attack the wall. “I hate you both.” He also knew better, and Crowe had a way of getting information if he wanted her too, or not. “I took him down to that pier I’d found and we watched the fireworks. He seemed to enjoy it, but it got cold so I took him home. The kids different…” 

“Well, that sure was an understatement.” She hummed, “So?”

“I mean it, Crowe. He smiled and laughed, but I never really saw it reach his eyes. He’s got some nervous ticks as well, and it wasn’t because of the situation. You don’t get ticks like that out of the fucking blue.” Both nodded in understanding. “Anyway, what kinda royal wants to hang out with the people that protect them?” 

“So what you’re saying is the kids got some warning signs? Everything’s not all happy up in that pretty palace he resides in, which wouldn’t surprise me. Sometimes it’s easier to have nothing, then everything. Got a hell more to lose sitting up there living the high life.”

Pelna couldn’t help but agree with Crowe. “As for the ticks, everyone gets them Nyx. Usually, they are connected to some kinda trauma or event in their life.”

“My thought exactly, Pelna.” Crossing his arms on the table, he leaned closer as his voice lowered. “Look, when we first came here there were rumors. Something about the prince and an incident, and over the years he’s always been mentioned but we rarely see him.”

“I know what you’re talking about, but it was very hush-hush, and we were never told.” Brushing her hair back, she leaned her chin on her hand. “As for me, I figured we didn’t see him, so the King could protect him. Harder to target someone when you don’t know what they look like.” Crowe watched the two as they fell silent, contemplating her words.

“Still, something odd is going on.”

“I agree with Pelna, and now that we are talking this out… it’s really starting to bother me.”

“What happened to only being a glaive, not getting involved because that’s all you can be? You’re really concerned for this kid, aren’t you?” 

He glared at her, but it didn’t last long because she was right. “Did you hear me say that?”

“No, you didn’t, but you sure as hell are acting like it.” Where Pelna knew little of his past; Crowe had grown up with him after becoming an orphan. She knew Nyx never did anything by halves and put his whole heart into everything. That was the issue, was this prince worth that kinda of time and effort or would it be wasted on him? “Look Nyx, I’m gonna be really blunt and you’re gonna hate me for saying this but I have too.” Taking a breath, she met his glacial eyes. “How do you know he’s any different from the rest of them, and this isn’t some damn game? They enjoy what we give them, the freedom we allow them, but they don’t respect us. When that kid becomes King he’ll forget everything you did for him, he will support the true citizens of Insomnia and we will be forgotten. Again!”

“He’s not like that Crowe,” Arching a brow, Nyx let a sigh escape him. “I know something has happened; he’s been hurt in some way. He’s hiding it, but it’s there and I see it in his eyes.”

“I get that, but it’s not your job to fix him, Nyx. This isn’t Galahd, and he isn’t Selena.” As soon as it left her mouth she regretted saying it.

Pale orbs widened, feeling sick at the mention of his little sister's name. “You need to really think about what you’re gonna say next.” He warned. 

Maybe she had overstepped her bounds accidentally, but it had been the truth. “I… just stop trying to save everyone, Nyx. Every time you do, you’re the one who ends up hurt and you only do it to make some amends for the past. I know that you believe she sees the good you do, but this won’t bring them back and some of us give a shit about you, asshole.” Pushing back from the table, Nyx grabbed his coat and walked out of the little bar they had found him in. “Shit, Nyx! Stay here, Pelna…” Running after him, Crowe spotted him going into a small alley and ran to catch up. “Nyx! Stop…”

“Why, wanna push the knife a bit deeper?” He snapped, turning to look at her. 

Shaking her head, Crowe took his hands in her own. “I was wrong to bring it up, and I'm sorry, I just want to know that all of this means something to you. That… you’re not getting all twisted up inside over some kid that will end up using you. I like him; I really do. But is he worth protecting? Is he worth helping?”

Nyx glanced at the wall across from them, he could understand why she worried over him. Galahd had been hard, and he wasn’t going to deny he had emotional scars, nightmares. He’d done everything in his power to save his family, and it had been for nothing. But some unseen force was pulling him to the prince. It reminded him of the Lucian magic that ran through his veins. He couldn’t see it or explain it but it was there and he couldn’t walk away. “Would you believe me, trust me, if I said yes?”

A laugh left her as she shook her head, meeting his eyes. “Do I have a choice? Someone needs to make sure your ass stays out of trouble, you know.” Resigning herself to his whims, Crowe shrugged. “So only thing to do now is to find out what is going on with this little prince of yours.” All the tension he’d been holding in dissolved at those words, a smile pulling at his own lips.

“Thank you, Crowe.” 

Wrapping her arm through his, she tugged the older glaive back towards the bar. As they entered, she could see her boyfriend relax as well, knowing he’d been as worried about them and she had been for Nyx. Walking back to the table, Crowe pushed him back towards his chair and took a seat again. Nyx went to sit as well, pulling off his coat when his phone buzzed. “Hm,” Pulling it out, Nyx sat in his chair and unlocked the phone, smiling as he saw the text and who it was from. 

“You two ok?” He whispered, leaning over to kiss his girlfriends cheek.

“Yeah, thank’s Pelna.” Again, the phone buzzed and she watched as Nyx smiled. “Let me guess, the cutie trapped in the tower?” 

“How did you know?”

“You look disgustingly happy at the moment. So what does he want?”

“Mm, I promised to take him fishing.” While Crowe wanted to know more, but even she could see that he was devoting his attention to the conversation that was taking place via text. 

“And… we’ve lost him.” Pelna gave his girlfriend a sympathetic look and went to get them something to eat and drink.

[16:38:26] Noct: Ah, so I didn’t bug you. What are you doing now?

[16:39:03] Nyx: Obviously more than you, seeing you have time to bother me.

[16:39:47] Noct: Says the smart-ass who answered me. I want to go fishing this weekend, are you available?

[16:40:34] Nyx: Let me get back to you on that.

[16:41:12] Noct: Ok, but it isn’t nice to keep your date waiting. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Nyx glanced up as Pelna came back to the table with a pitcher and a tray. “Hope you got me something too.” He said, grinning as the man handed him a plate. “Thanks, hey do you know if we have anything scheduled for this weekend?” 

Crowe looked over at Pelna as the man thought over their schedule. “Not that I’m aware of.” Looking back at his food, he grabbed one of the skewers. “Being summoned?”

“Yeah, fishing trip.”

“Do you even know how to fish?”

“It’s been a while,” If he was being honest, it had been longer than ’a while’. “but it's like riding a motorcycle right? Don’t forget how to do it.”

“If you say so.” Somehow he doubted that was true.

[16:44:46] Nyx: Hey there little prince, fishing is a go. When should I pick you up?

[16:45:31] Noct: Meet me at the underground garage Saturday at 6 am, I’ll drive. We need something bigger than a motorcycle.

[16:46:52] Nyx: Sounds perfect, see you there little prince.

Setting the phone aside, he turned his attention back to his friends, enjoying their company for the rest of the evening.

)o(

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos appreciated. Thank you! :3


End file.
